Dess One-Shots
by Desss4ever
Summary: **PREVIOUSLY KNOWN AS PRE-WEDDING** this is my first fic, so please don't hate it! but constructive criticism is always good:) Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

DARCY'S POV-

I'm standing in the barn at Half-Moon Farm with my groomsmen waiting to marry the love of my life-Jess.

Kyle Anderson is my best man, and Stewart Chadwick, Tristan Berkley, his brother Simon and Theo Roschester are my groomsmen. I'm pacing the floor...shouldn't the pastor have come in by now to get us? What if something's happened to Jess?

I feel a hand on my shoulder, and turn my head to see Kyle looking at me. "Are you okay Hawthorne?" he asks nervously.

"Ya man," I reply "I just want this thing to hurry up!"

"Hate to break it to you dude," Tristan wanders over, "but we've been in here 5 minutes, and the pastor said it would be around 10-20 before the ceremony begins."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" I yell at no one in particular, "WHY DOES THIS HAVE TO TAKE SO LONG? LIKE I KNOW IT ONLY HAPPENS ONCE AND ALL, BUT WHY ALL THE WAITING-"

Before I can say anything else Stewart picks up his ringing cell phone. "Oh hey!"..."Ya, he's acting the same, it's actually really funny"..."ok, give us like 2 minutes"...

"Who was that?" Kyle asks before I get a chance.

"Well," Stewart begins, "Can I talk to you guys with out-" he nods toward me.

"Sure," Simon says. The guys start leaving-"Wait guys, where are you going?" I call after them.

"Hang on a sec man, we'll be right back." And with that lovely farewell, Tristan leaves and closes the door.

"Well," I think to myself, "This could be a lot worse I guess..." I hear the sounds of whispering voices outside the closed door. What on earth could they be scheming?Before my thoughts can go anywhere else, the door opens and the guys troupe back in. They're walking in a "V-formation"...weird I think but before my thoughts are suddenly cut off when I hear a familiar voice.

"Darcy?"

"Jess?" I ask in disbelief, "Are you there Jess? Guys..."

"Slow down Darc, I'm here but maybe not in the way you think." her familiar, calming voice has already started to begin settling my nerves. Who knows what I'd do without my Jess.

"What do you mean you here, but not in the way I'm thinking?"

"Gosh Hawthorne, you have really got less brains then I thought!" a sarcastic voice comments.

"Nice to see you to Sloane." I reply. "Way to break the moment."

"Hey, would it be me if I didn't?" I can almost see her smirking face.

"Whatever."

"Anyway Darc, before we were so RUDELY intturupted-"

"Not naming names, are we Sloane?" I reply, I just can't help it.

"Of coarse not Hawthore," She replies.

"ANYWAYS," Jess continues, "I just wanted to tell you that I love you, and I'll see you in a few minutes."

I smile, thinking of when I asked her to marry me. It was right after a hockey game. She had ran down to the ice to congratulate me on our win. I had pulled her over, and swung her around. Then when I set her down, I knew it was the perfect time. So I got down on a knee, and asked her. She said yes, and I became the happiest man alive.

Coming back to reality I realize she's waiting for me to say something. "Bye Jess, I love you too!"

Then Stewart hangs up his phone. "Hope that helped to tide you over Hawthorne."

"I guess it did," I smile at him. "Thanks you guys."

We sit in silence for a few moments before the door opens again. The pastor peeks his head in, "We're ready for you gentlemen." He leaves and we stand up, getting ready to follow him out.

"Guys, I just want to say thank you all so much for doing this for me. I don't know what I would've done without you." The guys all give me some last few words of encouragement, and with that we file out. As I out, I realize not only is this my wedding, but the begging of a new life with Jess.

I scan the crowd that has gathered at Half-Moon farm. Jess and I talked about having the wedding at a church, but ultimately decided on the farm. We both love it here, and she really wanted to have it outdoors. I'm really glad she insisted, because it's beautiful.

I see some guys from my sports teams out there, Zach Norton and Sophie Fairfax, and all Jess's book club friends parents. Some of her friends from Colonial are here, and I see her twin brothers ushering my parents to their seats.

My mom waves at me when she sees me, and I notice her getting some Kleenex out of her purse.

The music starts, and I see Becca walking out of the house followed by Megan, then Sloane (who to my surprise is actually in a dress!), then my sister Emma. They get up to the front, then take places opposite us.

Then music changes, and I gasp as I see Jess. Megan designed her dress, and it's gorgeous. It suits her beautifully, she catches my eye and beams up at me. Her mom and dad are walking her up the makeshift aisle, and I think I see a tear or two on her moms cheek. Another plus to marrying Jess, is my in-laws, and their wonderful cooking.

Jess reaches the end of the aisle, and comes up to stand beside me. I look at her and smile, and she beams back at me. I reach for her hand and turn my attention to the preacher.

I turn to Jess as we say our vows. I mouth "I Love You" to her, then say "I do."

She waits her turn then responds, "I do."

"Then I now pronounce you man and wife." the pastor turns to me and smiles, "You may kiss your bride."

I smile at Jess, all the waiting was worth it. This moment is perfect, and Jess is mine forever. With that, I lean in for our first kiss as Mr and Mrs Hawthorne.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N-Hey guys! Thank you SOOOOOO much for the reviews! They make my day:) I'm not really sure where I'm going with this, but I away reading home for the holidays, and wanted to try the sledding accident from Darcys POV...I apologize, because its pretty bad...was writing late...anways, please R&R!**

Darcy's POV sledding accident

I stare at Emma and Jess who are climbing up Nawshatuc hill, only the best sledding hill in all of Concord. I take a final swig from my water, then start up the hill after them.

When we get to the top, we all take positions for the race we're about to have. Along with me, Jess, and Emma, there's Third, Stewart, Jess' twin brothers, Ethan and Thirds brother Andrew. The losers have to buy dinner for everyone from Pirate Pete's. Jess is always telling me I'm super competitive, and she's right-I hate losing. Especially when it comes to sports.

Ethan counts down, then Stewart pushes us off, and we're flying. I scream for Jess, Emma, and Stewart to lean forward, and before long we're surging in front of the other sled. As we hit the big bump, we go air-borne. We land on an icy patch...I pull hard on the rope to steer us back on track, but I pull to hard and the sled tips.

I glance behind me, and see the other sled quickly gaining on us. I see Third trying to steer over, but it's not working. I quickly roll over to get out of the way of the oncoming sled.

Emma and Stewart do the same, but Jess is still on the sled. "Jess! GET OUT OF THE WAY!" I call.

But then I notice that her leg is caught, and she's stuck. I begin to run over to pull her away, by now Dylan and Ryan are screaming.

I almost get to Jess, but then I'm too late, their sled it centimetres from her. She manages to at least roll everything but her leg out of the way, but it's too late, and the other sled crashes into it. She's silent, and I rush over to her side.

"Jess! Jess are you okay?" And then she screams a scream unlike anything I have ever heard before. I quickly take off my jacket and throw it over her. She smiles at me weakly. I glance down at her leg, and it's sticking out at a weird angle-I'll bet almost anything it's broken. Emma rushes over and quickly gets down beside Jess neatly blocking here view.

I see someone else rush over, and recognize Jess' old housemother Mrs. Crandall. Mr. Crandall is on his phone, and it sounds like he's talking to Jess' parents.

I go over to Mrs. Crandall, "This is all my fault. I never should've agreed to a race."

"Believe me, accidents happen, I'm sure Jess will be ok."

I'm about to reply when I see Jess begin to cry, I rush back over to her. "Does it hurt badly?" I ask her.

"That's not why I'm crying," she weakly replies. I look over at Emma confused. But before I can dwell on this any farther, I see the ambulance pull up, with Mr and Mrs Delany right behind them. I take Jess' hand, and concentrate on calming her down.

-Time Has Passed...-

As I drive the twins and Emma back to our house, all I can think about is the fact that this is all my fault. If I hadn't agreed to race, Jess wouldn't be in this mess. If only I wasn't so competitive! Ugh.

As we pull into our driveway, my mom rushes out the door. Emma must have texted her we were coming. She tells the twins that there is some hot chocolate for them in the kitchen, and they're off. Emma follows them inside.

"Are you ok Darcy?" she asks me, the concern plain in her voice. What do I say, no this is all my fault, me and my stupid competitiveness? But instead I say, "Ya mom, I'll be fine." I smile at her, but she still doesn't look convinced.

I head inside and head up to my room. But I'm stopped as I pass my dads office.

"Darc? That you?" he calls.

"Ya, it's me dad." I call back, not in the mood to talk to him or anyone else for that matter.

"Can you come here for a sec?"

I silently groan, but aloud say, "Yep."

"Aren't you supposed to go to football practice today?"

Oops, with all the commotion I had totally forgotten. "Ummmm ya...but I don't think I'm going to go today."

"Darcy, if this is about what happened to Jess, it isn't your fault! Sledding accidents happen, there's nothing you could've done."

"Maybe it will help take your mind off everything," my mother pipes in.

"I'm really just not in the mood, now can I please just go?" I beg.

"Darcy, please, at least go and if you have to come home, come. But at least try."

"Ok, fine." and with that I get my football bad and head to school.

But no matter what anyone says, it's still my fault. And I really hope Jess isn't mad at me...

...time has passed, Jess is back from the hospital...

I got home from football a couple hours ago. My parents were right in forcing me to go, it did help get my mind off Jess. But that didn't last long once I was back at home. Jess had gotten back from the hospital, and Em was over at the farm. I had tried to text Jess for almost half an hour, with no response.

I had figured she was mad at me...so in desperation I began to text Emma. Thankfully Jess wasn't ignoring me, she lost her phone someplace. And that's why I'm staring at my phone, waiting for a reply. Emma is taking forever to reply! Ugh, girls.

Right when I'm about to text her again, I FINALLY get a reply-"DO U WANNA CME WATCH A MOVIE WITH ME, JESS, MEGS, AND BECCA?"

"R U KIDDING ME?" I text back, "BE THERE IN 20 MINS."

And with that, I'm off and running. I yell at mom that I'm going to the Delaney's, then grab the car keys and drive off. As I'm driving, I figure I may as well and pick up Stewart and some of the guys. I swing by the Chadwick's, and grab Stewart. Then we swing by and grab Third and Ethan, then head for the farm.

We pull up at the farm, and Mrs. Delaney greets us at the door. "Hey guys! The girls are in the keeping room, but please make sure to keep it down, Jess is still pretty tired."

After all of us swearing to keep it down, we head into the keeping room.

As I walk in, I notice Megs, Becca, and Em, but it's Jess that I care about right now. I walk over to the couch where she is, and gently sit down next to her, giving her a hug. I lean over and whisper, "I love you, and please I'm so sorry you got hurt. Can you forgive me?" She looks up at me with her gorgeous eyes and nods and smiles. I lean down and kiss her forehead. Everything is going to be okay.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thanks so much for all the reviews! They make my day:). So I think I'm going to make this story Jess and Darcy one-shots. Any ideas would be appreciated, as I'm running out! Please R&R! Aorry if this is bad, writing late...**

Jess POV

"Are you sure your going to be okay?" Darcy asks me for about the thousandth time. He has to go away for a few days, but he's super paranoid to leave me for some reason. Well, I guess not SOME reason...but because I'm expecting twins in a month.

"Yes, Darc! Your only going to be gone for less than three days! I think I'll survive." I say smiling up at him. "Besides, I'll have my parents and Em, Megs, Becca and Cassidy here too."

"I guess...but how do they compare to me?" he gives me that look of him, and I swat him before laughing. "I know you'll be fine, I'm just gonna miss you so much."

"I'll miss you too." We're silent for a moment then we hear, "Now boarding flight 2342. Now boarding flight 2342."

"Well, guess this is it." Darcy leans down and gives me a quick kiss and a hug. Then he leans down to kiss my bulging belly.

"I guess so," I answer. "I'll see you in a few days!"

"Ok, I love you, Jess. And be sure to take it easy." I give him one last kiss before he walks off to board the plane.

I turn around to my waiting parents. "Ready to go?" My mom asks? I nod my head and we head out to the car.

"I'll swing by to pick you two up when your done. Just phone me." my dad says as he drops is of at the Sloane-Kinkaids.

"Will do!" My mom replies. My dad drives off, and we go up the walk to the house. Chole greets us at the door. My mom goes off to the kitchen, and I head into the living room, in need of a place to sit down.

"Hey Jess," calls Cassidy as I waddle into the living room.

"Hey everybody," I look around the room to see everyone but Becca already here. "How's everyone doing?"

"Well...not much new with me," Emma replies.

"Me neither, with hockey season out, I'm stuck helping out Mr. Fancypants a lot more." This makes us all laugh. Cassidy and Tristan got engaged a few months ago, but she still is every clear that she greatly prefers hockey to ice dancing.

"Well I do have a bit of news.." Megan states. "Wolfgang has asked the original teens from Flashlite to do a special anniversary edition! I was thinking about reviving Fashonista Jane for the occasion."

"Ohmigosh Megs you HAVE to!" I exclaim. I feel the one of the babies kick and smile to myself. We keep talking for a few minutes before Becca shows up. Then our moms show up. I feel a sharp pain through my stomach, but ignore it and focus on this.

Our has "reunion" finished. The moms have drifted off to the kitchen, and us girls are still talking. I'm trying to pay attention to the conversation, but I keep getting these sharp pains through my stomach.

"Well guys, I should probably get going," I say. I begin to stand up when another pain, much sharper than before, shoots through my stomach causing me to quickly sit down. That's when I realize that the seat is all wet. "Guys..." I begin hesitantly.

"Ya Jess?" Emma asks with concern creasing her forehead.

"I think my water broke. I think I'm in labour!"

"Ohmigosh!" Beccas exclaims. "Someone go get Mrs. Delaney!"

A second later my mom rushes into the room, followed by all the other mothers. "Jess, honey? Have you felt any contractions?"

"I'm not sure...I had some sharp pain-" another lighting bolt of pain shoots through my stomach, and I try to hold back a scream.

"Yep, I'd say your in labour!" My mom exclaims. "Ok, someone phone Mike, and tell him to meet us at the hospital. Someone should text Darcy and tell him to catch the next flight home. I'll go in a car with Jess, and someone else will need to drive it, everyone else figure it out."

"Just don't tell Darcy I'm in labour!" I tell them.

"Okay sweetheart." and with that the room explodes into action, and before I know it I'm being whisked off to the hospital.

DARCY POV

My mind is going crazy wondering why Emma texted me telling me to come home. I'm assuming its something with Jess, but I have no clue, and no one will tell me anything. I scan the crowd looking for someone to pick me up. I see Stewarts head, and head over in his direction.

"Yo, Chadwick!" I call out. He sees me and waves. "What's going on here? Is Jess ok?"

"Jess is fine...lets go to the car."

We head off to the car and Stewart drives off. "Why did they tell me to come back?"

"Jess is in the hospital." comes his calm reply.

"WHAT?! WHY?!"

"I'm afraid I'm not allowed to say...but you'll know soon enough."

"She is only my wife,,..and you aren't going to tell me why she's in the hospital!?"

"Sorry man, I would but Jess made me swear to secrecy." I continue grumbling to myself the rest of the way to the hospital.

When we get there, Stewart takes me down some hallways, then I spot my parents, Emma, Megan and Mr Delaney. I run down there, "Where's Jess?" I scream as loud as I dare.

"Right in here Darcy." I see Mrs Delaney leaving a room, and bolt inside it.

"Jess? Jess?" I see her lying on a hospital bed and run over to her. "Jess! What happened? Are you okay? Are the babies okay?"

"Woah Darc, slow down! I'm fine, and so are the babies. Don't I even get a kiss hello?" her sweet voice calms my nerves a little and lean down and give her a hug and kiss. As I'm doing it I realize that her belly seems a little less gigantic than it did before.

"Jess, is it just me or does your stomach seem smaller?" I ask. She sits up with a mischievous look in her eyes.

"Close your eyes."

"Huh?" I'm so confused.

"I said close your eyes." I do and I hear her stand up and take my hand. "Now stand up. I'm going to take you somewhere." she leads me, I'm assuming across the room, and stops. "Ok, we open your eyes.

I do, and I realize that I'm staring at a crib. With two babies in it. "Jess..."

"Darcy, just let me explain. After you left, I started to get contractions, but didn't realize it. Then my water broke, and I realized I was in labour. Your plane has already left, so we just had to go. I got to the hospital and the twins were born 2 hours later."

"But I thought you weren't do for another month!"

"Well I guess that the babies had other ideas." she smiles up at me, but I think she's a bit worried.

"Oh Jess, I'm so sorry," I pull her into a hug while I continue to stare at the babies. "I shouldn't have gone...I'm sorry. I promise I'll make it up to you."

"It's okay," she pulls back and smiles up at me. I lean down and give her a kiss. "Now do you want to meet your children or not?"

"Of course I do."

"Well, they are identical twin girls."

"They're so beautiful, just like you. Do they have names?"

"No! I wasn't going to name the babies without their daddy! And I'll have you know, it has been very hard because everyone wants to come in and see them, but I've only let me mom so far cause I wanted you to see them first."

"I love you, I hope you know that. Well, I guess we should get some names..."

"How bout we go sit down to think? We can bring them with us."

"Anything for you." we each pick up one of our daughters then head over to the bed. We sit down and Jess leans up against me. "Well, I like the name Janelle, or maybe Gabby."

"I like Janelle, but not so much Gabby. What about Danielle?" Jess asks me.

"Janelle and Danielle I like it." We beam at each other. "So the the one I'm holding is Janelle, your holding Danielle."

"I like it...no, I love it." Jess looks so gorgeous like this. Danielle starts to cry a little, but Jess quickly rocks her back to slumber-land. We sit like this for a little longer, before Jess breaks the silence. "Well, I guess we should go tell everybody."

"Ya, I guess we should. I know this sounds selfish," I tell her as she passes me Danielle and starts to get a robe one, "but I almost don't want to take them out and share them, I wanna keep them all to myself."

"It's not selfish, I feel the same way." And with that, we go to introduce Danielle and Janelle to the world.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N.**

**Well guys, another chapter. I was sick today, so figured I would do this:) I have a few more one-shot ideas, but some ideas would be appreciated! PLEASE REVIEW! they make my day:)**

Darcy's POV

I can't believe it. The buzzer blared, announcing that we had won the Stanley Cup! All the

guys leap out of the bench, and we all through our gloves into the air. The guy holding he cup comes out, and pretty soon everything is underway.

"...And now we would like to present the Boston Bruins captain with the Stanley Cup. Zdeno Chara?"

Zdeno skates up to the platform and hoists up the cup. Another cheer erupts form us guys.

The cup continues to make its way around, and before I know it, Bergeron passes it to me.

"Great game buddy!

"You too, man!" I take the cup and enjoy the moment, letting every detail sink in. But I can't help but think that the one thing that would make it more perfect would be if Jess was here. She was going to come, but ended up not being able to get the time off work.

I finish my lap, and then hand the cup off to Lucic. As he takes his spin, I see some of our families begin pouring onto the ice. I recognize some of the guys families, and say "Hi" as I skate over to where I see my parents.

"Darcy! I'm so proud of you," my mom exclaims as I give her a hug.

"Thanks mom." Then I then and give my dad a hug.

"Great game." He steps back and beams at me.

"Everyone at home sends their love, and wishes they could've made it too." My mom adds.

"Well I'm glad you guys could make it at least." But deep down I'm wishing that a certain blonde haired girl had been able to make it too.

A feel a tap on my shoulder, and spin around. "Jess!?" Am I hallucinating? Jess was supposed to be working!

"Is that the best greeting you can come up with?" She asks me.

I grin, and pick her up spinning around on my skates. I don't care that there are cameras and people everywhere. I'm just so happy to see her. As I'm spinning her around, a crazy idea I've been having lately comes to mind, but all of a sudden seems a little less crazy. "Well, it's now or who knows when..." I tell myself. I place her down gingerly on the ice.

"Jess," I begin, at the same time dropping to a knee. "I know this is stance, and very unromantic," I grasp her left hand tightly, staring into her eyes. "But, will you marry me?" There, I said it.

She looks at me, then nods. And in a voice barely above a whisper answers, "Yes." I stand up and rap her into a bear hug. "A thousand times yes!"

**Thanks for reading! hope you liked it...I'm a big bruins fan so couldn't resist;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- Special shutout to Hannah who requested this. Hope it lives up to your expectations:) Sorry if there are mistakes, I wrote this in a bit of a hurry...:) Hope you enjoy!**

JESS POV

I roll over, wishing I could sleep. I turn on my phone, and stare at my screensaver. It's a picture of me and Darcy from this summer, the day before he left for Dartmouth. I new life would be weird without him around, but never imagined it would be this...empty.

Whenever I'm at the rink, or Emma's house I keep thinking I'll see him there. Or one day, I found myself at the Hawthornes, looking for Darcy. Texting Darcy is wonderful, but it isn't the same as him being here, with me.

My friends have been great to, almost all of our boyfriends don't live around here anymore, so we can relate that way. But this week, it's been a lot harder...it's Valentines day tomorrow, and Darcy can't make it back to Concord. He was planning on it since he hasn't been able to come home since he left for college, but he ended up having some last minute hockey thing.

I sigh, and turn my phone off, maybe if I lay down, I'll be able to sleep a bit.

DARCY POV

I breath a sigh of relief when I see Kyles car pull up outside the train station. It's around 12:00 pm, and I am exhausted. Ive been wanting to surprise Jess since I know these past few months have been really hard on her, and this was the only way to guarantee a surprise. I head out to Kyles car, and get in.

"Thanks so much Kyle, this means a lot."

"No problem man. I know how much you've been missing her." he winks at me.

"Ya.." we sit in silence for most of the ride home.

I keep thinking about the best way to pull the rest of this off. No one but my dad and Kyle even know that I'm coming to town. I thought about telling my mom or Emma, but I was too afraid one of them may accidentally spill the beans. Emma can't keep a secret, especially not from Jess, and my mom has a tendency to gossip with the other moms, and there's a big chance one of them may accidentally slip up.

We decided it would be best if I stayed at Kyles tonight, then go home tomorrow morning to see my mom. After that, I'll go surprise Jess. Jess...I can't wait to see her again. We drive up to Kyles, and head inside and crash.

EMMA'S POV

"I'm sorry Jess, I know he's really been missing you..." I sigh. I can't believe Darcy would do this to Jess! Shes been so good these past few months, and he hasn't been back once to see her.

"Ya, he said he tried to get out of his hockey thingy, but couldn't miss it."

"That's really too bad, I'm so sorry. I wish there was something I could do-" Ding-Dong "One sec, someone's ringing the doorbell."

"Ok." I head over to the door but my mom beats me there. But before I turn back, I see who's there. As she opens the door, I see some very familiar brown curls.

"DARCY!" she screams.

"Em, was that me or did your mom just scream Darcy?"

"Um Jess," by now Darcy is inside, and is making frantic shushing noises at me. I finally clue in to what's going on. "No, she just got a phone call from him. That's all."

"Oh," the disappointment in her voice is evident. Just wait I think...

"Sorry Jess, I gotta go, I'll talk to you later ok?"

"Sure Em, bye."

"DARCY HAWTHORNE!" I scream, "WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"Well Em, don't you think I at least deserve a hug?" I sigh, and go over and give him a hug. I swear, he gets taller every time I see him.

"Well, what are you doing here?" I repeat.

Is that a blush I detect on his cheeks? "Well, I figured I should come home, but thought it would be fun to surprise Jess." I can't help but smile, I remember last year, when I kept thinking Darcy was such a perfect boyfriend, looks like he just may be, although I do think Stewart is a wee bit higher.

"Well, I hope you'll at least stay and visit with your family for a bit before you rush of to see Jess." my mom pipes in.

"Why do you think I'm here?" Darcy answers. I laugh and we head into the kitchen.

JESS POV

I sigh. It's valentines day, and I haven't even heard from Darcy yet. I finish drying my hair, then slip on a pair of jeans, and a grey sweater. I hear a knock downstairs. I figure it's one of the twins with their hands full.

"Jess!" my mother calls up. "Can you go out to the barn and grab me some jam?"

"Can't one of the boys?" I'm really not in the mood to go out, what if Darcy calls while I'm gone?

"They're busy! It will only take a minute."

"Ok" I sigh, there's no point arguing with my mom. I stick my earrings one, then troop downstairs, and out to the barn.

When I get there, I breath in deeply, I love the barn smell. I head to the room where we keep the jam, and when I reach out for it, someone clasps their hands over my eyes.

"Dylan, Ryan who is it?" there's silence from behind me. "Come on guys, I'm not in the mood for jokes right now."

"Well I guess I should leave then." A deep voice murmurs behind me. I spin around.

"DARCY?! WHAT ARE YOU DOI-" before I can get any farther, he pulls me towards him, and lock lips. I sigh contentedly, I'd forgotten what a good kisser Darcy was. When we break apart, I give him a big hug. "I can't believe your here, I thought you had a hockey-"

"Jess, do you really think I'd miss coming home to see you?" he whispers into my hair.

"I guess not, I'm so glad your home."

"Well I'm yours for the day, so were are we off to?"

**Please review!**


End file.
